


ten

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Story & Song spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: He was either going to put the Umbrastaff up to his own head and hope for the worst, or let Magnus use him for sword practice, or something.Because he forgot Lup.





	ten

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I had just finished Balance and I Have Emotions. As soon as I figured out what Lucretia had done I wanted Taako to just lose his mind at her and this moment was just about everything I wanted. But I also had time to build that scene in my head and I got really attached to my version of it so here that is.

He forgot Lup. He _forgot Lup_. Not just slipped his mind, "oh hey it's been a while since I talked to Lup". He _forgot_ her. 

She was going to kick his ass.

_If you ever see her again_ , said a traitorous voice in the back of his head, which he immediately stuffed into a deep, dark hole, and kicked it in the head a few times for good measure. That was not a thought that would be entertained for a fucking second.

Extra-planar mind-wiping jellyfish or not, he _forgot Lup_. He was going to kick his own ass at this point, to be honest. The memories of the last century bumped up against the memories of him here, on this plane, fighting for supremacy. Taako of IPRE versus Taako from TV, round one, _fight_. And that wasn't fucking fair. What the fuck good were the memories he made here? They were all lies. They weren't his life. Not without Lup.

So yeah. He was either going to put the Umbrastaff up to his own head and hope for the worst, or let Magnus use him for sword practice, or _something_. Because he _forgot Lup_.

_No,_ and he straightened up a little as the thought occurred to him. _This isn't my fault. I didn't do this._ _I didn't feed my life to that fucking floating invertebrate._

_She did._

He lifted the Umbrastaff, not caring at this point if the fine tremors in his arms showed. He aimed it at Lucretia. The look on her face was almost unbearable, not out of any kind of sympathy but the sheer _gall_ of it. How _dare_ she look hurt, by any of this. How _dare_ she try to apologize to him. She made him _forget Lup_ and then she sat up here on the fucking moon while he went through hell. Alone.

He grit his teeth, fingers tightening around the handle.

"Ten."


End file.
